Prom Night
by Uzumaki Mikado
Summary: Akan diadakan prom night di Konoha High School,mereka di wajibkan datang dan membawa pasangan. Kita lihat perjuangan mereka mendapatkan pasangan yang nantinya akan menjadi kekasih mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Prom night (Prologue)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: gaje,kaku,abal, dll**

**Author note: Halo readers, ini fict pertama ku jadi mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan ya. RnR please. Boleh flame kok. Huhu maaf ya reader nih komputer susah gerakin cursor ke bawah jadi aku gak ke tulis TBC nya *lirik komputer* please reviewww.**

Konoha High School atau KHS akan mengadakan prom night. Semua murid wajib datang dan harus membawa pasangan, tetapi ada beberapa murid yang stress memikirkan pasangan mereka termasuk 5 bersahabat ini. Ino, sakura, hinata, tenten, dan temari.

"Aduh gimana nih soal prom night nanti, aku belum dapat pasangan lagi" kata sakura

"Astaga foreheadd, kita berempat juga SAMA sepertimu!" teriak ino.

"Apa yang kau maksud forehead dasar pig" balas sakura

Sementara yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat ino dan sakura."Hei guys,gimana kalau kita taruhan? Siapa yang bisa mendapat pasangan untuk prom night nanti boleh memberikan hukuman apa saja pada yang kalah dan yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang. Lagian acara prom night ini masih seminggu lagi" usul tenten. "Aku setuju!" kata sakura dan ino serentak, "A-ano aku j-juga s-setuju" kata hinata, "Hah kalau gitu aku juga lah, mendokusei.." kata temari sambil meniru shikamaru. Sementara shikamaru bersin-bersin karna temari menirunya.

'Aku harus mendapatkan pasangan' batin mereka bersama

"Eh ngomong-ngomong siapa incaran kalian?" tanya sakura.

Mereka langsung blushing dan menjawab dengan terbata-bata

"S-sai-kun"kata ino, "Neji-kun" sahut tenten. "Si rambut nanas" kata temari, "N-na-naruto-k-kun" kata hinata sambil bergetar hebat. "kalau aku sasu-kun" sahut sakura dengan penuh percaya diri. "Ahh ayolah kita pulang saja, lagian sudah bel dari tadi" kata ino. Mereka pun pulang bersama-sama.

Sementara itu cowok-cowok juga sedang membicarakan hal yang sama.

"YOHOO PROM NIGHTT!" teriak naruto dan dengan sukses membuatnya menerima jitakan dari sasuke "Diam dobe, kau berisik" kata sasuke.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong uda pada dapat pasangan prom belom?" tanya sai yang berhassil membuat shikamaru,sasuke, naruto, dan neji tersentak. "Belom tapi gua dah dapat inceran" kata naruto dan neji. "Hoaah mendokusei" kata si tukang tidur."Hn" kata The King of Ice.

"Gue mau ngajak hinata-chan" teriak naruto tiba-tiba, langsung iya mendapat deathglare dari neji."NARUTO! KAU BILANG TADI MAU MENGAJAK SIAPA?! HAHAHA" kata neji sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. "Gue ngajak ino ahh" kata sai. "Gue mau temari" kata shikamaru dengan tumben-tumbennya.

Ketika sedang asyik berbicara, terdengar teriakan indah naruto "GWAAA AMPUNN NEJIII! GUE NGAJAK SAKURA-CHANN! SAKURA-CHANN!". seketika neji langsung kembali menjadi semula,"Good boy naruto,gue ngajak tenten" kata neji. Untuk sejenak naruto bernapas lega tapi cuma SEJENAK karena aura membunuh sudah keluar dari sasuke "NARUTO! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA LO NGAJAK SAKURA-HIME GUE ATAU LO BAKAL MATI! DIA ITU INCERAN GUE DARI KECIL!" teriak sasuke. Sementara yang lain sweatdrop melihat sasuke bisa seperti itu hanya karena seorang Sakura Haruno. "Ehem sasuke rupanya kau menyukai sakura ya" kata sai sambil menyeringai licik. "Eeh uhh i-itu ahh sudahlah lupakan, me-mending kita pulang aja uda bel" kata sasuke terbata-bata dengan semburat tipis menghiasi pipi pucatnya. "Yosh oke kita pulang!" kata naruto. Sasuke langsung bernapas lega.

Mereka pun pulang bersama sambil memdiskusikan cara mendapat incaran mereka masing-masing kecuali sasuke yang sepertinya sibuk mengsms sakura nya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Prom night (chapter 1)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: gaje,abal,agak aneh, dll**

**Author note: Hohoho cepet ya updatenya? ini karna liburan jadi cepet. Thanks ya buat yang uda review *peluk satu-satu*. Sorry gak bisa balas satu-satu, karna komputer ini nih *melototin komputer* * dipelototin balik* *sweatdrop*. Intinya enjoy reading ya. RnR please..! UWAA READERR MAAP NGECEWAIN READER YA! AKU EMANG AUTHOR GAK BECUS CURSORNYA RUSAK BENERAN. CUMA KE POSTING SEGINI! LANJUTANNYA CHAPTER BERIKUT DEH! KAYAKNYA INI BISA PANJANGG HUWAAAA**

****Malam ini ada perayaan hanabi, banyak orang yang datang termasuk beberapa dari ke 10 bersahabat itu, ya beberapa karna sudah pasti shikamaru memilih tidur di rumah. Duo uchihajuga datang ke perayaan hanabi itu, tadinya sasuke tidak mau pergi tapi itachi memaksanya pergi dan memaksanya lagi untuk mengenakan yukata, tapi akhirnya di turuti juga. "Baka aniki lama banget sih loe, cepetann!" teriak sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itachi dengan palu ( malangnya nasibmu pintu T^T ). Tiba-tiba bel rumah sasuke berbunyi, " Cihh siapa sih yang datang malam-malam gini kayak kurang kerjaan aja" gumam sasuke sambil menggerutu.

"TENG TONG TENG TONGTENG TONG", "UKKH IYA IYA TUNGGU SEBENTAR" teriak sasuke. 'Sabaran dikit kek ni orang' batin sasuke.

" Ada apa datang ke sini ma-" kata sasuke sambil membuka pintu, tapi kata-katanya terhenti karna ia melihat sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya mengenakan yukata 'kawaii' batin sasuke sambil bercengo ria. "Tadi itachinii mengajakku untuk pergi ke perayaan hanabi.. Umm sasu-kun.. Sasu-kun.. SASU-KUNN!" kata atau lebih ttepatnya teriak sakura sambil melambai kan tangannya di depan sasuke. Setelah 15 menit, baru lah sasuke sadar. "A-aku T-tidak apa-apa s-sakura, hanya saja k-kau terlihat s-sangat ma-ma-" belum selesai sasuke berbicara, itachi sudah datang. 'Tchh menggangu' batin sasuke.

"Ahh lama menunggu ya cherry-chan, my lovely honey bunny sweety ototou?" kata itachi dengan narsisnya.

Sasuke langsung muntah 9 ember, sakura sweatdrop, sementara itachi mencium pipi chubby sakura. Sakura langsung berblushing ria, sementara sasuke mengeluarkan aura pembunuh dan mendeathglare itachi. "Ah sakura, kau tunggu disini ya, aku ada urusan dengan my lovely aniki" kata sasuke penuh penekanan dan langsung menyeret itachi ke dalam. "Huff.. DASAR BAKA ANIKI! KENAPA KAU MENCIUM SAKURA! KAU MAU CARI MATI DENGANKU YA?! KAU KAN TAU AKU SANGAT MENYUKAI PIPI CHUBBY SAKURA! TAPI SEKARANG KAU TELAH MENODAI PIPINYAA ARGHH" teriak sasuke yang sudah menghilangkan harga diri uchihanya itu, belum sempat itachi menjawab sasuke sudah menyendiri di pojok ruangan. "Huhuhu pipi chubby sakura.. pipi chubbynya sudah di nodai itachi. Itachi harus mati!" ratap sasuke sambil menusuk voodo berbentuk itachi dan mengeluarkan aura tidak enak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Prom night ( uda ga tau lagi dah chapter brapa saking pusingnya )**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, aneh, dll**

**Author note: This fanfiction dedicated for all readers and my best friends, S and W. Hope you like this readers :-) . RnR please.**

Itachi yang ketakutan, langsung menyeret sasuke dan membakar voodo itu. Begitu mereka sampai di luar, mereka langsung di tarik sakura dengan bersemangat untuk mengikutinya. Itachi sih senang-senang saja, tapi sasuke terus meratapi pipi sakura. Di perayaan hanabi mereka bertemu banyak teman mereka, termasuk sai yang menggandeng seorang cewek cantik. Maklum sai itu playboy, sai langsung mendekati sasuke "Hei sas, loe uda dapatin hime loe ya buat prom" bisik sai. "Hn, belum. Ini nih si kriput kakek tua yang ngajak sakura, mana dia ud ngerebut ciuman di pipi chubby sakura" balas sasuke sambil curhat dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Haha tumben loe curhat sas, gue rencananya mau ngajak ino nanti. Katanya dia jualan disini" kata sai, " Heh ini karna itachi nyium sakura dan sakura gak kasih tau gue dia di ajak itachipadahal tadi gue sms dia, kalo loe mau ngajak yamanaka mending loe tinggalin tuh cewek" kata sasuke sambil menunjuk cewek di sebelah sai. "Oh oke sas thank you" kata sai. Sai langsung meninggalkan cewek itu bersama sasuke, sementara sasuke mengejar itachi dan sakura, sekarang marilah kita lihat sai dan ino.

Sai berjalan sendirian diantara keramaian pengunjung, ia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari toko bunga ino. Tak lama ia pun menemukannya dan mendatangi ayah ino, "Malam jii-san, apa ino nya ada?" tanya sai. " Inonya lagi mengambil bunga di bukit sana" kata ayah ino sambil menunjuk sebuah bukit. "Arigatou jii-san" kata sai sambil berlari menuju bukit, cukup lama untuk mencapai bukit itu dalam gelap, tapi berhubung sai bisa melihat dalamgelap dan berlari cepat, dalam 5 menit ia sampai disana. Ia langsung menemukan ino, namun tampaknya ino tidak menyadari sai datang. "Hai ino, boleh aku duduk disini" tanya sai. "S-sai-kun t-tentu saja boleh" kata ino ino bertepatan dengan di mulainya hanabi. "Indah ya ino.. Seindah dirimu.. Ngomong-ngomong bolehkah aku mengajakmu ke prom night nanti?" kata sai. "B-boleh sai-k-" kata-katino terputus karna sai telah menciumnya. " You're beautifull my princess" kata sai.

Sementara itu di sasuke dan sakura.. "Uwaa mana sih baka aniki! kok kita ditinggal gini huh" kata sasuke. Mereka berdesak-desakan di kerumunan untuk mencari itachi. Karna lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangku ddekat jembatan. "Huff aku lelah, bagi mana denganmu saku-" kata sasuke terputus karena kepala sakura sudah terjatuh ke pundaknya. Rupanya sakura tertidur, sasuke langsung memeluk sakura "Tidurlah hime, aishiteru" kata sasuke sambil mengecup dahi sakura.

Keesokan harinya..

"PANGGILAN KEPADA SEMUA MURID KHS AGAR BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN SEKARANG JUGA" terdengar suara sang kepala sekolah Tsunade Senju dari pengeras suara. Tak butuh waktu lama, meeka semua telah berkumpul, mengingat tsunade ak memukul siapapun yang telat dengan kekuatannya yang menakjubkan itu. "Hari ini semua wali kelas masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan meengajarkan cara berdansa pada semua murid yang nantinya boleh memilih pasangan sendiri, dan mulai besok sekolah kita akan mengadakan kamping 5 hari, untuk informasi lebih lanjut kalian bisa melihat papan pengumuman disana, oke kalian boleh kembali " kata tsunade.

Banyak murid yang melihat papan pengumuman, dan banyak juga murid putra dan putri yang mengerumuni sasuke dan sakura untuk di jadikan pasangan latihan dansa nanti.

Kira-kira siapakah yang akan dipilih sasusaku untuk pasangan dansa nanti? kita lihat di chapter depan.

TBC

Revieww...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Prom Night**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, kaku, OOC, typo, dll**

**Author note: Makasih ya buat reviewnya *peluk* , kali ini aku uda berusaha buat perbaikin semampu aku. Hope you all like it. Enjoy reading readers. RnR please..**

**Mako-chan: Kyaa makasih ya Mako-chan sudah review terus tiap chapter! Kita lihat aja nanti di chapter ini Mako-chan :)**

**Rachayita: Ehehe makasih ya Rachayita-senpai. Kali ini aku sudah mencoba untuk memperbaiki semampuku, mohon bimbingannya senpai..**

****"KYAA SASU-KUN JADILAH PASANGAN KU!" "SAKU-CHAN JADILAH PASANGAN KU!" teriak para fans Sasuke dan Sakura. 'Gawat.' batin Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. "Lari!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari dan menarik tangan Sakura. Fans Sasuke dan Sakura terbengong sebentar, kemudian mereka semua berlari mengejar idola masing-masing. Setiap kali rombongan pengejar Sasuke dan Sakura melewati kelas-kelas, rombongan itu bertambah besar dan banyak, mengingat murid KHS sangat banyak dan hampir semua murid menyukai Sasuke dan Sakura, kecuali yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Sementara itu mari kita lihat sang bintang idola Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Merekaa sudahh jauhh belumhh Sasukehh-kunhh.." kata Sakura sembari mengatur nafasnya. "Akuhh takhh tahu Saku-" kata Sasuke terpotong karna jeritan fans mereka kembali terdengar (poor Sasuke and Sakura). Sasuke dan Sakura terus berlari hingga mereka bertemu Kakashi, mereka berdua langsung berlindung di belakang Kakashi. Tiba-tiba Kakashi berteriak, "KALIAN BERHENTI SEKARANG ATAU KU LAPORKAN PADA NONA TSUNADE! PASANGAN LATIHAN AKAN KU TENTUKAN SENDIRI DAN KEMBALI KE TEMPAT MASING-MASING!". Semua murid bergidik ngeri dan cepat-cepat kembali ke tempat duduk mereka termasuk Sasuke danSakura.

"Oke sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata, Neji dan Tenten, Ino dan Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari, dll" kata Kakashi. (Maaf tidak di tulis semua, kebanyakan nantinya) Banyak fans Sasuke dan Sakura yang menangis histeris karna tidak bisa bersama idola masing-masing. "Sasuke, Sakura. Maju ke depan kelas dan jadi contoh untuk teman-teman kalian" kata Kakashi. Sasuke dan Sakura maju ke depan, dan mereka pun berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu se akan dunia adalah milik mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka semakin dekat.. 3 cm.. 2cm.. dan "EHEM!" deham semua murid di kelas. Mereka langsung menjauhkan diri. Pipi Sakura merona merah seperti tomat sedangkan di pipi Sasuke muncul semburat tipis.

Tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi hening.. "Baiklah, nanti kita teruskan lagi. Selamat istirahat." kata Kakashi memecah keheningan. Semua murid langsung bersemangat keluar kelas, sementara Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk berbicara di kelas. "Ehh... Etto.. Sakura.." kata Sasuke gugup. "Ada apa Sasu-kun." tanya Sakura dengan muka innocent. "Aduh, kawaii." kata Sasuke keceplosan. "A-aa ma-makasih Sa-Sasu-kun.." kata Sakura sambil tersipu. "A-aa gini Saku-hime. Itachi mengajak kita ke kafe dekat sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti" kata Sasuke keceplosan (lagi). Untungnya Sakura tidak menyadarinya dan langsung mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke tadi.

~Skip Time~

Di kafe..

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Itachi tampak sedang asyiknya mengobrol, biarpun sebagian percakapan di dominasi (?) oleh Sakura. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berambut merah datang menghampiri Sakura dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Siapakah pria ini?

TBC


End file.
